Broken Doll Pieces and Shards
by RowanMoon
Summary: Missing moments and alternative points of view from Broken Doll
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – _This particular outtake is written by one of my very talented friends JaspersBrand. She has been a huge supporter of Broken Doll from the get go. She created the thread on the forum for us to play on and she is one of the sweetest dolls in the fandom. _

_This scene is Rose's musings while waiting for Edward to show up with Bella between Chapter 11 & 12._

_Enjoy!_

**Rosalie**

Are we really doing this again?" I asked, raising the question one final time before he returned with her.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned. "I thought we talked about this. At. Great. Length. We all decided it was for the _best_, that it would bring our family back together, finally. That it was a _good_ thing for _everyone_."

"Please give me _some_ credit! I'm just curious. What if she goes back to that _dog_? It will break him all over again. He might really go to the Volturi this time! Besides, I have to get it out of my system before they get back. I don't want Edward to know I have doubts about her, about them. As soon as that mind meddling, angsty loser gets within a hundred yards of us I will keep my thoughts to myself."

"Rosalie, can't you at least try to get along with Bella?" He urged for the hundredth time today.

"Yes, I said I would and I meant it. If she makes him happy, if this is what he truly wants and it sticks this time, then I'm all in. But I won't go through this family breaking up again. It's just not healthy, for any of us."

It wasn't a secret how I felt about the situation that unfolded seven long, excruciating years ago. I had been completely against Edward's relationship with Isabella Swan from the start. How could I not be? It went against everything we believed, everything we had been trying to keep concealed for so many years. Edward wanted to throw it all away. And for what…a fleeting high school romance with a human? It just didn't make sense!

The next thing I knew, Bella thought it would be a good idea to try to find a way to "get one by" the Volturi. When she told us about her off-the-wall idea about becoming a vampire herself, I almost flipped my lid! What was she _thinking_? Didn't she realize what she would be giving up? A life, a family, a future? It took every ounce of will power I had to keep myself from causing a grand scandal. One that would cause us to flee Forks, perhaps the entire continent, only able to return decades after our classmates' great-grandchildren had passed away.

It was Emmett who finally talked me off the ledge. He reminded me what I loved about this town, what living in an area where the sun rarely shown had allowed us. Yes, Forks was home. I could not, would not allow a mere human to stand in the way of my happiness.

No matter what her reasons were, I couldn't allow Bella to unknowingly give up her life. She had no idea what her future held, and ours wasn't a pretty fairy tale with a happy ending. True, we each found happiness in our mates and in one another, but what kind of life was it when you could never move forward. When you were frozen in time, while the entire world whizzed by, what did you have to look forward to?

Nothing.

It never ends.

You can visit every city in the world, but a good number can never be seen in daylight. Technology comes and goes, changing with time, but what good does it do when everyone you once loved is dead and buried?

That's what I hated most about this existence, the not knowing, the never ending storyline, the unanswered future. I had a dream once, now it was unattainable. I wanted a family of my own. Don't get me wrong, I love Carlisle and Esme dearly, and I couldn't have ask for a better husband than Emmett, but I wanted more. I felt like my life had been cut short, that I could have been so much more.

I thought back to that horrific, brutal night that ended life as I knew it. The frigid night Dr. Cullen found me, bloody and beaten. Mind and body bruised and broken beyond repair. The images played all too often in my head. The others will say they have very little recollection of their human lives and vaguely remember their change; however I remember it all too clearly. Some say I'm lucky to remember, I don't agree. It's a curse and a blessing. The good with the bad. I've relived key points in my life over and over in my mind to keep them fresh, to remind myself what I missed out on. I just can't let it go!

I longed for children of my own. Due to my living situation, or lack thereof, I couldn't exactly adopt. But Bella could have it all if she just gave it a chance. She could be what I never was, a mother. I just hoped I could share my story with her as I had done with countless others.

When Edward left Bella, Emmett and I decided to do our own thing. Rather _I _decided we should do our own thing. Alice and Jasper had already left; Jasper wasn't able to control the guilt he felt every time he looked at Edward. It was too much for him to bear; too much for any of us to tolerate.

Emmett slowly turned into a Mini-Edward; emo and sullen. All. The. Freakin. Time! I just couldn't take it anymore. I was putting my 3-inch Manolo's down!

By week's end Emmett and I were set for our year long furlough. We were going to visit each continent, starting with our own. We renewed our wedding vows at "The Little White Chapel" in Las Vegas, spending a few days gambling in the casinos afterwards. Then we hit a major city on each continent. We went to the Municipal Theater of Sao Paulo in Brazil and the Sydney Opera House in Australia. We made love under the Eifel Tower in France and beside The Great Wall of China. Finally we hunted lions in Africa and penguins in Antarctica.

As wonderful as it was, it grew tiresome. You could only see the sights by starlight, or hope for rain and clouds so many times. I wanted more.

That's what led me to my work at Covenant House Nineline. An organization devoted to helping those in need in any way possible. Topics ranged from basic needs all the way up to drug abuse and runaways. It was perfect for me. After one glance at my resume, they were begging me to join their team. I had never been happier that Emmett had talked me into taking psychology classes in college. Most importantly, the work was done over the phone or internet, letting me fulfill my dreams without suspicion of my age.

I quickly became the "friend" everyone looked up to. Fellow co-workers would e-mail with questions on how to better their answers. I not only used what I had learned in school, but what I had learned in my life. I had retold my story countless times, fabricating the ending slightly. I had found a purpose.

However all my training would not prepare us for what we faced with Bella.

Esme remembered she needed a few items from the store so she handed us a list, then sent Emmett and I on our way. My guess was she thought it would be easier on Bella to reintroduce us in smaller numbers. When we finally returned it was like we had never left. Our entire family was put back together again. We sat around talking about our lives now, leaving what happened long ago in the past.

After Bella had dinner, she began to tell us about her latest dream. Her description brought us all to the edge of our seats. Edward summarized what he thought, which only added fuel to the fire. It seemed she was adding the missing puzzle pieces all on her own. She had been kept in the dark and was furious and hurt about it.

Pictures began rattling, lights flickering, Bella was in the middle, creating this otherworldly phenomenon. Ranting about _that dog_. Soon random objects around the room began flying over our heads.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

She was like nothing I had ever seen. Our dear, sweet Bella with all that power! I was astounded by her ability. I knew we would be safe, she was so young, so new to her power, that anything she accidently did wouldn't harm us. But I feared for her life.

I didn't know what was going on in the minds of my stunned family, but I knew I had to try. I did my best to sound calm and collected, i.e. sound like a bitch, so that I didn't freak Edward out any more than he already was.

"G_od, look at the stupid grin on Emmett's face, you'd think he was at the circus...Edward looks freaked. Good. Tend to your mate idiot, don't just stand there, Esme will have to redecorate." _I directed at him.

I know I came off aloof, but it was for Edward's own good. I knew this was not something to be taken lightly. Bella could do serious damage without proper training.

After a few moments, Edward was able to calm Bella down and everything seemed to be okay for the moment. She was even snapping at Emmett and his lame attempt at a joke. This was no laughing matter. I knew deep down in the depths of my soul that it wasn't over.

Her journey was just beginning.

_**Be sure to read and review, then check out JasperBrand's lovely story Wonderwall here on FF or Twi'd.**_

_**Thank you Amanda!**_

_**Next up...."Ioana" written by me. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Another outtake! This is in two parts. The first section titled **"Ioana"** is written by me and takes place after Leda's family; Ioana, Xandru and their mother are taken captive by the local villagers to be tried for witchcraft. **Gasaway Alley** did the beta work and I was telling her how it didn't feel "finished". She graciously wrote out the second section entitled **"Jane" **which is her first feeding. She did an amazing job. Thank you April! Please make sure to check out more of her amazing talent in **Kick the Tires and Light the Fires**, **Victory Lane, Pick Your Poison **and **Three on the Tree.** Her writing is chock full of charm, wit and passion.

**Ioana**

**by **

**Rowan Moon**

I sat on the mud packed floor with my knees pulled up to my chest in the corner of my dank cell, housed in the basement of the Town Hall. The smell of urine, fetid mud and feces permeated my atmosphere. I was chilled, yet the cold I felt wasn't something that could be aided with a blanket or a warm coat. They took my mother and cousins from their cells today. They were to be burned for witchcraft in the Square. My ears pricked to the yell of the crowd as my stomach dropped to my feet.

"Burn the witches!!"

I hobbled to the barred window. Too short to see, I turned over the pail I used for my waste. Holding onto the bars, I stood on top of it to peer though a throng of feet and legs, I stared agog at the ghastly fate of my mother and my kin. They had built a raised platform so all could see the witches burn for their sins. Xandru and I were the youngest...perhaps they will not burn us. I hadn't heard Xandru's cries for hours. Did they take him too? I scanned the procession of my flesh and blood. No. He was not with them. My cousin was going into hysterics. My mother was calm, looking out into the crowd as they lashed her to the pole like an animal on a spit.

_Goddess Save Us._

The rusty screech of the heavy iron door being opened by the guardsmen sent a tremor of revulsion and fear down my spine. I jumped down off the pail quickly pressing myself against the grimy rock wall. This one was rougher than the others. For three hellish days I've been tortured, molested and defiled by my jailers who devoured my innocence and flesh like greedy pigs. They punctuate the irony of their evil deeds by sending in their priest afterwards to cleanse me of my sins and save my wretched soul.

_"Witch."_

The foul creature leered at me. My hands clenched into fists. I vowed to the Goddess I serve that I would kill the next one who touched me. I could not bear the agony of being raped again by the repugnant, sweaty demon who was stalking towards me now.

I had no physical strength to fight him off. I needed to channel my power. Mother had only just begun to teach me how to control it before we were captured.

_Mother... _

_I don't understand. _

The night we were all taken prisoner we were in the middle of performing the first complete Circle of Power with the remaining Striga in over a century. Our cousins had traveled for months to join us for this sacred gathering, from as far away as the British Isles and France. My mother was High Priestess. Chosen vessel for the Goddess. I will never forgot the glory of the Goddess riding her body. She was a bright shining beacon of light and High Magic.

I simply don't understand...she had at her fingertips the full arsenal of the Goddess, she could have protected us all, yet, she went calmly to this prison where they've tortured, molested and burn us for sins against their god not ours.

_I will not go gently. _

Vengeance flowed like molten lava through my blood. I turned my deeply seeded anger into glowing stream of indigo light, forcing it out of the center of my forehead, my third eye. My body went rigid with this intensely dark rush of power. Throwing that light through the head, chest and groin of my assaulter, I blasted him with thoughts of fiery needles, shards of razor sharp painful things scraping and carving his body into a ruinous red nightmare.

"Pain!!!!" I screamed at him. I screamed at him as the fires that would consume my mother roared to life outside my jail cell window. I screamed at him for the loss of my mother, my brother, my kin, my innocence and dignity. Myself.

He bellowed in sublimely terrible agony, lunging then pushing me against the wall with breath stealing force. Madness rampaged across his eyes as he came for me. My head connected with the hard stone wall, pain exploding into a million tiny pinpricks of light. Dazed and nauseated from the blow, I felt the warm trickle of blood cover and sting my eyes as they fluttered closed. The last thing I heard were his deafening hollers echoing off the walls. I smiled as my vision grew black, succumbing into the numbing darkness.

~//~

I felt a swaying weightlessness, as I came to. My head was throbbing, my body cradled against a man who was carved from the hardest, coldest marble. His muscles flexed and bulged as he ran with me wrapped within his cloak. I opened my eyes a sliver to take in my transporter. His chin was above mine and his eyes bore straight ahead, a very blank expression on his chiseled, pale, face. I sucked in my breath as fear sank it's claws into my chest dragging me to the bottom of the deepest hole. He looked down at me and smiled...rows of gleaming white teeth, such as I had never seen. He was beautiful, but dreadfully frightening. An instinctual need swept through me to be as far away as possible from this creature who appeared so human, but wasn't. Was he demon? Watcher? Nephilim? My heart rattled against the cage of my chest, threatening to burst through my ribs and take flight.

"I am Felix," his voice poured out like the sweetest honey, coating my insides. Urges I had never experienced sparked a hot tightening surge of carnal need low in my body at the sound of his rich deep voice. His breath a mint dream stealing over my face. Peppermint oil and eucalyptus.

"I am taking you somewhere safe. Where you will be powerful. Respected for the miracle you are."

My heart stuttered. The world spun in a kaleidoscope of color and distorted sound, a sickening nausea taking hold of my body. I felt completely drained and weak as a kitten. I hardly had the strength to react to this strange circumstance. I simply wanted to curl into him like a tendril around a vine and go to sleep.

"Stay awake sweet creature...your head injury is very bad, and if you sleep I fear you will not wa..."

His voice faded away as I drifted into the abyss of the In Between. He stopped abruptly and the last thing I felt were his teeth sinking into my flesh like I was spoiled fruit. A strobing vicious heat spread throughout my body plunging me into sensory overload.

Death was anything but gentle.

~//~

Agony.

Burning.

Had someone lashed me to the pole to burn as my mother before me? Was Felix a cruel hallucination? My whole body was on fire but I couldn't open my eyes to see if I was aflame. I didn't dare. I felt as if I had been dipped in heavy tar, boiled alive under my own skin before the flames turned my flesh to blackened brittle coal.

I heard his voice, my devouring angel. I tracked it across the room.

"Forgive me my Lord, but there was no time. She was dying. I had to turn her before it was too late."

A voice answered, light and airy, like music played by an accomplished hand.

"Felix, you did what you had to my pet. Best not to lose this precious jewel to such a disdainful, mortal existence."

I could feel Felix's supplication to this man. He was Power.

"I worried you would want to change the Striga Witch yourself. I know what a prize she is to you."

"This one has no need for my ancient blood. She has her own power, a Royal Lineage, the potential to be my left hand. Her brother has taken to the change beautifully. They are feeding him now."

A cold lick of the crepe-like skin of his finger brushed over my cheekbone. He laughed low and inclined his head close to my ear. His breath cooling the burning canals to what was left of my brain, he whispered,

"You will be my favorite."

~//~

I awoke.

I remember feeling as if I were reborn, only my heart did not beat anymore. Yet I could hear the beating of many hearts off in a distance. An orchestral assault of night sounds filled my ears, and damn near deafened me in fright and exultation. I could feel the dust swirling about weightlessly in the air, landing on my face. Every single minute particle landed noisily in a tap, tap, tapping across my skin. I opened my eyes; my eyelashes fluttered, sounding like the wings of a hundred starlings in mad flight.

"She is a goddess." The Voice breathed.

His papery face set with watery crimson eyes, aquiline nose and weak chin appeared beautiful. The face of a wizened god.

He touched my hand and closed his eyes. A smile warmed his sparkling faceted skin of diamonds, his face thralled with rapture. His mouth moved in fevered devotion while he closed his feverish eyes as if in prayer.

"Excellent. She remembers _nothing_. She is reborn."

Blood red eyes softly settled on my own, and he held out his hand, his fingers splayed in my direction,

"Your name is Jane"

_Jane._

I felt a pull to my right and my gaze locked with a young man whose eyes held the same intense garnet glow as my Lord's. There was a flicker of sadness in his visage as he looked at me. I turned my head quizzically to the side, wondering whatever could this poor beautiful man-child be sad about?

He stiffened and looked away from me.

_Strange. _

I looked back to the ruby spun gaze of my Lord. He took my hand and pulled me into sitting position.

"I am Aro. Your teacher in all things." He turned to the young man and motioned him forward.

"Alec, come and meet your twin sister, Jane."

_Twin sister?_

Alec stood in front of me in an instant, I didn't even see him move. A growl rumbled across my chest and the moment I thought it, Alec dropped to the floor in desperate pain. I was mildly...delighted over this trick. To maim with a thought. I would be powerful. I tried to hide my reaction and appear aloof. In control. Aro simply grinned.

"How wonderful to exhibit your talent so quickly. You haven't even gotten out of bed yet. Fascinating." He calmly walked over to give my bewildered...brother, a look over. Embarrassment flashed across Alec's face, and he stood up quickly, glancing at me, puzzlement etched across his brow. He bowed to Aro.

"I am unharmed, my Lord."

Aro turned on his heel and walked back towards me. Extending a pale hand, he helped me off the bed.

"None of us mean you any harm sweetling. You and your brother Alec will be the Leaders of my Guard. My right and left hand. It is only fair that the left hand knows what the right can do...Alec?"

Alec's eyes tightened in concentration, suddenly my whole body was numb. I felt completely disconnected from my corporeal form, powerless, floating in ether. He smiled sweetly , his voice low, sounding very close to me.

"If you can hear me _sister_, know that the next time you cripple me it will be your last."

His hold on me evaporated and I straitened to my full height in front of him, he glared at me stonily, but something flickered across his eyes. Regret?

"Now, now my dears," Aro cooed, "Together you are more deadly than apart. We are family here. Jane, you must be hungry, child. Come, I have prepared a special feast for you."

His eyes twinkled mischievously and I wondered why I felt a frisson of fear caress my spine.

**Jane**

**by **

**Gasaway Alley**

Aro led the way into a great stone-lined hall. His richly woven over-robe trailed several feet behind him as an extension of his person, it flowed with his every movement. I had to be careful to not step on the fabric, which was so hard to do, given the pattern of the raw silk weave completely enchanted me. The minute strands tightened and loosened hypnotically as the nightshade train troweled in his wake. Once I drug my gaze from the black abyss, I was distracted by the uneven fissures and bubbles in the mortar of the harsh grey cubes of the quarry stones lining the walls and ceiling.

The squishy palpitations I heard earlier rang true in my ears as a torrid heat clawed and broke free in the tender veins of my throat. I began to salivate profusely and had to swallow in great heaves. Desperation filled me as a great hunger burst to life. A hunger which felt as if it were a whole separate entity - a hunger to eviscerate me.

What is that smell? I wanted so desperately to plow through the procession of people in front of me. My life depended on me getting to this new food source. I retained my manners, barely.

Finally, we arrived at what appeared to be our destination. Double oaken doors, the size of drawbridges, opened up to reveal a large expansive hall. Three royal cathedral chairs sat up on a dais. Thick tapestries hung from great balustrades, and paintings seemed to come to life in their huge gilt frames. Giant looking glasses in various sizes scattered the walls like huge silvery, sightless eyes.

But no matter the surroundings...six men huddled in a corner together, their coarse clothing hung on their bodies like death shrouds. A pall fell over them as they stared at the red-eyed creatures before them. One urinated himself and the wailing, pleading, and bargaining began. Sonata music to my ears. All men were filthy animals.

"Jane, feed. Take what you must."

I had no idea what he meant. _Feed on what? _

Felix strode to one man, and wrenched him from the group. He wracked the man's neck by pushing his lower jaw in a bone cracking stretch from his shoulder. Then did the unthinkable. Felix bared his oyster teeth and sunk them through sinew and muscle leaving a yawning tear. The destroyed man sunk as dusk vermilion fluid spilled and flowed from the flayed skin.

"An offering for my liege." Felix bowed and offered up the dying man in his upraised arms in a genuflecting fashion. A phantasmagorical scene to be sure.

A snarl gored its way from my throat and I pounced as all thoughts went black. My eyes were unseeing, blind as the hunger opened up its reign of terror upon the hapless sacks of flesh.

Aro clapped his hands in delight, pulling me from my haze. "Her first blooding. Witness all the divine natality of my Goddess _Jana_."

The golden wraith of vengeance in the mirror caught my eye and winked. It was no wraith, but myself gluttonously draining the life of each bawling male. Throwing down the lifeless corpse, I walked to the mirror and smiled the same chilling smile Felix had bestowed on me right before he ended my life.

I was gloriously terrifying.

I was abject retribution.

I was carnage anew.

* * *

**E/N - Please review. What would you like to see next? For those of you that are wondering, I am wrapping my head around a sequel for Broken Doll...so there will be no epilogue, I will simply pick up the story where we left off with our favorite lovers entombed in ice awaiting Bella's rebirth as an Immortal with the powers of 3 supernatural races coursing through her veins**.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I am very excited to present this outtake as it is written by my very good friend goldenmeadow, author and keeper of Eddie (~swoon~) of _Dead Confederates_ fame. As I've said in my profile, ALL of goldenmeadow's stories need to be read as she has a very unique style that is chock full of brilliance and her tongue in cheek wit. Her latest collaboration with winterstale called _The Tigresse of Csejte _puts me to mind of the chilling rich decadence found in the writing of Elizabeth Kostova, author of The Historian. All of goldenmeadow's stories can be found here and Twilighted. Please make sure to check her out and prepare to have your mind blown.

This is goldenmeadow's version of Leah's Point of View of the Potlatch from Chapter 24. There be wild hairy lemons here! Enjoy and make sure to show some love to her in a review! Much thanks to Vi for the beta work!

* * *

**Call of the Wild **

**Leah Clearwater**

**by**

**goldenmeadow**

_Bo-ring!_

All this potlatch circle jerking, old fart herbage, wheezing and generally boring lore bullshit was getting on my tits.

Fucking hell.

Don't get me wrong, I was all for Team Wolf, especially as my brother Seth was our latest _Teen Wolf_. And as much as I shook my pom poms (not something anyone ever had, or ever would, see) for my ancestors, my tribe, the Quileutes, I was kind of over this shit. I mean, hell, I'd give my life for anyone of these old coots even if all they did in that sweat lodge of theirs was get high and talk smack, but enough was enough.

Did we really need one more ceremonial potlatch? We all knew what was coming. A goddamned Armageddon in the name of the Volturi. I was ready for some action.

Yeah, less talk, more fight.

_What?_

I was the hothead of these hounds of Hell. I had a reputation to live up to.

Instead of bitching, pissing and moaning, I bit my tongue.

I was here for my family. I was here for Jacob. And I was here for Bella.

Those Cullens? Well there was the slim possibility I wished the blood-sucking, bone-crushing, paranormally well-endowed clan had never returned. I mean, look at the mess they caused wherever they went! I wasn't talking about the spoils of their big game hunts – they were all about the environment and _Go Green_ and all that crap, making sure to tidy up after themselves with a big blowjob to Mother Nature. But, hell, now Bella was some kind of witch, like…the Head Honcho Hecate from a multigenerational matriarchal line, she'd left Jacob (not so sad about that, except for Jacob's sake), and nearly blew him to smithereens on First Beach. Though I'd wanted to do the same to him once or twice back in the day – _like the first time he'd snapped my bra, or when he'd run my panties up the flagpole at school, assmaggot – _this was all a bit heavy.

I hadn't even had a chance to ask Bella, my childhood friend and former confidant, how she felt about all this shit erupting from the Nether World.

One look at her tonight told me all I needed to know. She was glowing. And not in a freaky, 'I'm gonna' light a fire under your ass with my fingertips alone' kind of way. I had my answer. This all came down to her and Edward. Always had, always would, and we were fools to have thought otherwise. Jesus, they had a frickin' _myth_ created about them! Talk about predestiny, star crossed lovers and shit… Romeo and Juliet had nothing on these two.

It was clear, in the rapture of their glances, the touch of their fingers, the way their bodies swayed ever closer, Edward and Bella would die for one another.

A shiver raced down my back and goosebumps raised along my arms. _They might die. We all might die._

I shook my head of the morbid thoughts and scrutinized the Cullen's latest playmates. Otherwise known, at least to me, as the Vlads. It took up too much brain space to remember both their names when, for all purposes, they were interchangeable. The Romanian Wonder Twins – I _wondered_ if their jewel-encrusted Signet rings would activate with an otherworldly superhero glow like the weird-ass Twilight Zone elemental shit Bella was capable of pulling out of her little pinky.

Crap! Could they read minds too?

_Fuckity._

_Oh_, now Edward was sniggering and decidedly looking away from me, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

I harrumphed and ignored the fucker.

I laughed a little bit myself.

And then, I really did begin to _almost_ quietly snort behind my cupped hand as Bella pulled off one of her cunning little party tricks by doe-eyeing Billy and Harry while she discreetly ran her hand up and down Edward's ass.

I gurgled when she pinched him, and he yelped like one of my own.

He glared at me, and I raised an eyebrow thinking, _"Yeah, you. I saw that."_

I had to hand it to Bella, she'd taken a hell of a lot in stride. Knowing it wasn't easy for her to be here, understanding she was the lynchpin between wolf, vampire, and witch (she always used those fancy foreign terms), realizing she had to unleash Jacob with her forgiveness so we could all read from the next page of her hexed book, I was filled with sororal pride.

In an unconscious expression of concentration, Bella scrunched up her nose like Samantha Stephens, unwittingly _bewitching_ her lover even more.

Even my boys heeled as she looked them over, something of the majestic Strigoi emanating from her. _Oh yeah, that was the word!_

I watched from the sidelines; Bella and Edward's mute motions towards one another more entertaining than Sam and Jacob playing tug-of-war with the last chew toy or banana-nut-chocolate-chip muffin straight from Emily's oven.

Well, that was kind of boring, actually. More entertaining than trying to figure out if Mulder and Scully would ever fuck during the first few seasons of the X Files. _Yeah._

Sam growled at me. Asshole. Asshole who had shredded my heart. Forgiveness was hard. I wondered if Bella would be capable and able where I still wasn't.

At least I'd let go my blame of Bella long ago. Her and her preordained gathering of suctioning leeches was what had made us all into dogs, _Pricolici_.

If there was one thing I'd learned, it was that events were set in motion far beyond our understanding, and it was best to just shut the hell up and accept them.

None of us had free will any longer.

Case in point? _Imprinting._ Bane of my existence. _Will I? Won't I? When?_

See? This is what this happy hoodoo horseshit did to me! Made me all emo and crap.

I was tired, strung out, antsy, and kind of horny, actually.

Tribal drums had a habit of getting me worked up. I either wanted to sleep until this whole nightmare ended, or find a quiet wigwam somewhere and have my wicked way with some man who knew nothing about me.

Now I felt little more than a bitch in heat.

_A ravenously hungry bitch in heat!_ I made begging eyes at Mom and motioned as if with a fork to my mouth.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the elders.

What the hell? Was this congress of curs and Moroi never going to end? If we were at the Houses of Parliament at least I could leap to my feet and jeer the fuckers out loud.

Instead, I stewed about my pathetic sex life.

I didn't want any of the pack in that way and could hardly stand the matted furred musky scent of the motherfuckers.

Subtly, I sniffed my armpits. _All good._ Jacob caught my action and let half his pretty fleshy lips curve up.

I gave him the finger on the sly.

He mouthed silently with his starbright black eyebrows reaching his hairline, _"Here? Now?"_

More bong, more gong, more _yip-yip-yip_ and yadda yadda yadda.

Drums, humdrum, myth, and cunt-ass shit.

_Snooze._

I twiddled my thumbs. _Yeah, thumb-wars._

I looked at Jacob's hands. Large and filled with strength. _His_ thumbs were pretty fucking huge. I could almost imagine them opening me up, sliding over my dusky lips and sluicing inside.

_Where the fuck had that come from?_

Well, I could fantasize about him, I guess, if all the slobbery pack weren't waiting for my slutty thoughts.

We were so freakin' in tune these days, with the battle looming, we hardly needed to be in lupine form to communicate.

"_Oh my shit, she's not doing this agai__n,"_ Quil tried to quell me.

"_Leah, __J__esus! Shut the fuck up already!__" _Embry tossed another piece of wood on the embers and glared at me, adjusting his crotch and just making me squick.

_Someone wake me up when the chanting's over._

Fucking finally it was time to chow. I was starving, having spent the previous night and much of the day patrolling the Rez perimeter.

Tucking into the feast, I scarfed down a plateful, breaking only to give my mom two thumbs up.

Patting my stomach, I let out a _refined_ belch and startled when Jacob leaned across the circle to slide his finger over the corner of my mouth. That finger was so fucking close if I opened my lips I'd be sucking and nibbling it. His wide chest shifted in the moon entering through the open recesses and the firelight, the bunches of muscle hilling his biceps rolled, and of course he had the audacity to smirk, "Missed some there, Leah."

I tried to make my dinner last as long as possible, knowing what was coming next. It wasn't a shocker that Jacob and the others made scraps of the meal even more quickly than me.

_Shit._

Mom stood and beckoned to me.

I rolled my eyes instead of my hips, "I'd love to join you, _Ma_, I really would, but I forgot my grass skirt and coconut bra." There were chesty chortles and a few laughs to that. I knew this was coming… I'd pitched a conniption fit when Billy first approached me about this part of the potlatch. I wasn't about to go all belly dancer for a bunch of non-breathing dead beings! _Dad_ put paid to my pissiness though – _man! He was one scary elder when he wanted to be! _Worried he was going to call down the spirit of Uriah to whoop my backside, I'd reluctantly agreed.

Mom continued to stare at me, almost unblinkingly, and I wondered if she'd been hanging out with the bloodsuckers too much.

I growled, "What? I got confused there for a minute. I thought this was Gilligan's Island."

_Shit, shit, shit._

Mom had even gotten to Bella. Her face was brighter than the sunset over the roiling Pacific, but she still got up and added her pleas, "Hey, Leah, if I'm doing this, you are too."

_Aw, crap._

"Yeah well, it's easier for you, sister. You can just call forth some good moves from the goddesses on high… _Shake ya' ass _and all that."

No one bought that.

"Isn't there like a thirty minute rule about no dancing after you eat? What if I get a cramp or something?" I pleaded.

More silence.

"Whatever. If Mama Cullen," I turned and winked at her, and she grinned back – the old girl really wasn't half bad, "promises to shake her groove thang during the _happy dance_, I'll do it."

Adjourning outside, me with a scowl, Bella with a burning face, and Mom all fucking happy as a lark, we readied ourselves.

Re-entering the hall in our button blankets fashioned of cedar strips, we made centerpoint while all the party-goers -- _heh, I could dream, right? I wondered why that little provident pixie, Alice, hadn't had the foresight to stash a keg somewhere_ -- affixed their crowns made from that same sacred tree.

My crew guffawed as I joined Esme and Bella so I warned them, "Better not catch wind of any kinky threesome fantasies when we morph back to wolves, boys."

Their gaping mouths snapped closed, that shut 'em up.

The only way to get through this embarrassment was to imagine my happy place. As soon as the flute and drums started their bass roll and raven rattle and fluid reed, I closed my eyes and thought of the purity of imprinted love I'd witnessed. Halfway through, I frowned, recognizing that Peace, Love and Happiness was just a little bit too Beatles inspired for the likes of me, a feisty she-wolf who enjoyed a good fight.

Thankfully, theT' Asala, Peace Dance, came to an end. Sam took off his D'ugwe wolf mask and ran from the hall, shifting into his own massive dark and bristling form to howl against the full-to-bursting moon.

As promised, when the Am'lala began, our whoop-it-up – in a native way, of course – started, Moms Cullen joined us, followed by her clan. Seemed she brooked no disobedience… weird thing was, she really reminded me of my own mom.

_Now, I could live with this, as long as super-sensitive Jasper and control freaky-deaky Edward kept their undulations away from me. That Emmett? He looked like a whole lot of trouble, and fun. Shit, if it wasn't for Formica-face Barbie at his side, I'd give him a little tumble. Bet he liked some roughing, and ruffing, up!_

Unfortunately, the hootenanny ended faster than it began and Billy and Dad deemed it time for another round of mind-numbing speeches.

My shoulders slumped wearily.

Holy crap! Where the hell had Billy stashed the alcopops? Probably had them hidden in the side-pockets of his electrometric wheelchair. Where were the Jell-o shots? _Why was I here again?_

Oh, right. Cold Ones… _scary_… treaty… _whatever._

I glared at Billy holding court with all his ancestral long-windedness and stoked another _tribal_ bowl with reefer.

My ears perked up when Billy intoned, imperially, with legend running through his veins, "Bella is part of our Tribe always. We will commit to teaching her everything we know of how to control her abilities, and we will lay down our lives for her should the need arise."

Bella's big Bambi eyes were filling with liquid. I sniffed at the air and stifled my own weeping.

I sure as fuck didn't want to look soft.

Of course the fuckers kept me on the verge of drowning waterworks when Billy and Carlisle faced each other over the ceremonial plate presented by my father that held the single parchment decree originally signed by Ephraim Black and Carlisle so very long ago. Billy torched the pact, "There is no need for a treaty between allies."

I gulped down hard swallows and blinked rapidly, and rabidly prayed this shit was nearly over so I could get the hell out of Dodge to prey on some weaker animal before all my guts and emotions made some fucking huge Exorcist-like exodus outta' me.

Of course, there was more.

Doc Cullen was not to be outshone.

_Jesus fucking Christ! It couldn't be!_

I leaned closer and held my breath as Billy opened the inlaid box with hands shaking, just slightly. As a man to be honored and respected, Billy let us all see his wet brown eyes when he lifted them from the lofty offering. Carlisle nodded and spoke with such warmth in his voice – _heart, even_ --, "It's the flute of Taha Aki, made by his own hand. The Romanian's helped me acquire it from a museum for you."

Towing the cuff of my sleeve across my eyes, I shifted my focus. _No, please. Not more emo bullshit!_

If I didn't well know I was incapable of having my period anymore, I'd swear I was fucking PMS'ing!

I wanted to scream, _"MERCY!"_ when Jacob stood to Bella, after playing _A White Woman's Tears_ – as if that wasn't enough. Taking on a man's stance, Jacob presented Edward with his acceptance, "She is and always was yours. I kept her as safe as I could, but her heart was never mine."

With all my force and love for them both, I pleaded silently for Bella to understand Jacob's plight, and for him to let her go to her man, with his blessing. As an adult.

I felt for Jacob as my brother, my comrade, with a loyalty so deep it carved my garroted veins. Somehow I managed to treasure _her_ just as much.

I clenched my sweaty hands into fists and begged them to let each other go.

At least so I could get to the remainders of the banquet laid behind them, or a soft bed, somewhere. I was adept at fooling myself.

Jacob's lips were big and wide. Like his thighs. He looked to me quickly under his ridiculously girlish lashes, as if he heard my thoughts.

_Whoops, my bad, fucker probably had._ This shit had to stop.

"Be happy, Bells. I am no longer your husband. But I will always be your friend."

Jacob's mammoth hands trembled as he slid the warped, melted seaglass necklace around her neck to thoughts of _gazelle, elegant, graceful._

Amazingly, Edward stood aside with a nod. Bella lifted her hair, gratefully. Jacob linked the rubbed and strung jewels around her neck… and with the catch of the clasp, he released her.

Mercurially, I leant closer to gather the words said between the cuckolded husband and his off-the-Rez wife.

Curvy and ruddy and weary, Jacob's mouth was bent up and pulled down and my fingers ached to walk across them, wash the pain away, replace ache with pleasure.

The atmosphere darkened, like a thunderstorm's heavy black blanket of clouds low on the horizon scaring aside the willow wisps and whips of frailer skeletal formations. A monsoon of emotion wildened Bella's face from woman to witch. _Snap, Crackle, and Pop had nothing on this!_

In slow motion, it appeared as if she grew taller, her posture straightened, her voice was both dulcet and brusque and not to be ignored, she imbued Leda's blue blazing eyes, and Uriah stood like a Redwood beside her. Their shimmery apparitions were cottony and fleece and they fled with her words:

_Jacob Black!!_

_You have given back what is mine._

_I release your heart and it is thine._

_Your imprinted mate walks beside thee._

_The blood of Uriah's blood_

_Was meant to be your love,_

_And now the blind will see._

_I bless you_

_As you have blessed me_

_As I will so mote it be._

An arc of every single friggin' color of the spectrum lit out of Bella's chest and struck me! _Me?_ Hang on, this wasn't right. She was addressing Jacob, this supernatural shit had nothing to do with-

Lifted from within myself, out of myself, away from myself, thought stopped.

I looked down, to me, still standing there, gawping like a fucking idiotic guppy. There were two rainbows of glowing hues channeling out of Bella. One to me.

The other to Jacob.

As soon as I thought his name I dropped back to my body in awe at the unfiltered permeation of transcendental love slamming into me so hard I gasped for breath!

_Jacob!_

It was the light of sun's rays reaching between us, and the sightlessness of looking straight at that blinding, sparking orb. An opaque screen was thrown about us, glittering in strains of violet, cerulean, carnelian… leaving just me, _and him._

There was no one else.

_There would never be anyone else._

We didn't walk, we soared. We came together with the bang of a universe imploding, in its right time! But for his long soft lips, his lean and brawny body, his tongue inside my mouth, tasting me, touching me, holding me up when my knees weakened, _but for the feeling that this was real, _I would have imagined I'd died. And crossed over to the spirit realms.

Even placing a scant inch between our wondering mouths, my aching breasts wanting to belt against his chest evermore, was tantamount to death.

Displacement from Jacob hurt more than having all my bones fractured, or hearing the snap of sinew should all my limbs be torn from my body.

We flattened together.

There were no onlookers. Not to us.

_Okay, I lied._ I vaguely heard the rest of the pack having a fucking field day with this:

_Shut it off!_

_It's not the fucking Playboy channel, dude, I have no control!_

_My head, my eyes!_

_Oh my HELL, my ears!_

_They're macking?_

_Leah, fuck. She's kinda hot! _

Smashing my mouth to Jacob's, I demanded, "Get me off this godforsaken island."

_~~ll~~_

We made it as far as the first stand of trees on the shore of the mainland. I'd sat across Jacob's lap the entire time he'd paddled us across the the ocean. Nibbling that secret skin on his inner elbows, I'd laughed when his oars splashed haphazardly.

We were fraught, furiously needy… _bound. _In love?

Jesus, this was way too fucking weird.

Before I could even follow that thought, Jacob was against me, gloriously hard, _everywhere._

I moaned and angled closer, shredding clothes and leaving us breathing heavily, naked.

Ever surface on his body was taut. Yet he stilled to my strokes, up and down his ribs, across his sienna nipples, down to his groin where I fingered the ledges of flesh that made a sweet-fucking-ass arrow to his dick.

I almost fainted at its breadth and rigidness, ridgelines and veins silky and erect and long… _Oh god! This man was mine!_

Distractingly, he nipped my tits a touch too forcefully with his beautiful bright teeth. "Jake, just because we've _imprinted_ doesn't mean you can bite me. Shit, no wonder Bella left your Cromagnon ass, I don't care how fucking sexy it is! Keep those canines in your mouth and off my nipples before you cause permanent damage_."_

"Oh, so you don't want me to bite you _here_ for instance?" Motherfucker opened my legs with his colassal hands and expelled one hot languid breath up and down my labia, ending at my clitoris that just about shouted in its own hungry voice, "_Bite me, you bad bad __boy__!"_

All the while I bade my coochie to heel, she was having none of it.

_Good God__, _his shaft was fucking gorgeous! Like I could sit at his feet and stare up at that wily, huge, fat, veined fucking totem – _and maybe just lick it a little –_ for days. Hefty, weighty and wonderfully headed by a russet infusion of blood until it looked ready to spill over. And his gluteus maximus -- _eh, one of us had been paying attention in Biology_ -- what the fuck was up with the sheer monumental muscled perfection of _that? Shit on a Tlingit __fillet of salmon__, _his chest? That wide torso, smooth as First Beach sands at dawn, and just as fucking rugged as the outcropping stones, all finely honed, toned, precipices and valleys, running in cliffs I wanted to jump _into_, right down to the goddamn glorious cock I was just about to suck.

Oh but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Or maybe I was.

_Yeah, I was__._ I kneeled down and lifted my eyes up, my voice was deep with passion and complete awe, "Jacob, your dick looks absolutely delicious."

"Why, Leah, I almost think you care," and he carved one hand up and down his pole and then broke off when I tasted him, voraciously.

_Fuck me hard, wolf boy._

Naughty and whole, _pure_ and put back together, but way fucking better than I'd ever been, I even blushed when I sucked the succulent length of him down into my throat, wetting his penis and sliding all over him with my parted lips. He pulled me off him, shakily, and stood me up. Wandering with eyes and hands and his mouth, Jacob _knew me_. I could see the tension building as flickers of light pulsed between us, but he held back and torturously slipped his palms over my nipples, down to my pussy, first circling from one lean hip to the other. His fingers flattened, he swept them up and down my engorged lips, pushed two fingers in and out, and grabbed my ass so I yelped! Instead of smacking his grinning, concentrating, face, I got closer, so his cock was pressed between our stomachs and I held tight to his own bum. _He felt so fucking good._

His neck strained, and I couldn't stop myself from leaping right up onto him with a reverberating howl, hot and lusty and demanding. I wrapped my legs around him and tried to slap his hands away to make room for his shaft.

Yeah, I was slobbering, and I didn't give a good goddamn.

"Stop."

_Wha-?_

"I wanna' do something I've never even thought of before," Jacob held my hips from their desperate dance down onto his solid hot flesh.

An evil grin unfolded over my mouth and he followed the curve hungrily, "Liar." I knew exactly what he was imagining.

He just shrugged those huge shoulders and flexed his arms so about ten thousand fucking muscles rippled all the hell over him, all six and way-too-many feet of him from toes to calves to thighs, and I broke from his embrace to once again swallow him like the horny bitch I was.

I stuffed my face in his balls, and _hell_ he was smooth like shaved kindling. Licks of flat straight black silky pubes tickled my nose.

"STOP!"

Oooh, demanding much?

I knda' liked it.

Hauling me up, he turned me around and clinched me to him, "I wanted to be gentle, this first time, Leah, but-" he snarled and grabbed my hair, plaiting it around his wrist, "Right now I want to fuck you… _ferally."_

Feigning innocence, even though the thrill I felt was insurmountable, I slithered away from him and made myself his quarry.

Nostrils flaring, limbs quivering, muscles transforming, Jacob took to his wolf nature.

My semi-dormant spirit form rose to the challenge.

_This was who we were._

Prowling. Predatory. Erotic.

He hunted me, racing me from one side of the beach to the other, growling and his humongous russet furred contours crowded until I whimpered and backed away, my snout pointed straight at his rampant sex.

Wanting it.

Needing him.

In this surreal state.

Slowing enough that he could tackle me, take me, I bowed my forelegs to the dunes and snuffed sand away from my shaggy fur.

An otherworldly moan made its way out of my muzzle when I felt him nearing me, pawing earth, pitting sand, making room for himself, _behind me._

Scraping his canines to my haunches, I snarled back at him, tossing up the rich loam and tearing up turf as he entered me; filling me with a wild pounce!

My entire body shook.

I held Jacob up on my back, sleek silky rust-colored limbs, waving with currents of savage sinews when he pounded from side to side over my hunched shoulders.

A cavern of nettle teeth sliced air as his slick huge dog-cock jolted in and out of me.

_No one had ever fucked like us._

His belly ripped and sawed across me, a tight stretch of cleaned ligature and I fucking felt his ropey loins pushing, lunging, demanding my howls!

I felt what he felt because we were joined as Pricolici and lovers and mates; I knew he was right there inside my dirty, primal head too. My neck arched with another sure thrust from him that had my breastplate biting sand. This was tantamount to masturbating, but with another person in the room, taking the pleasure from me and throwing it back at me ten thousand times over!

Marking me with his scent, his cum.

Hot jets erupted inside of me, and I wailed until the waves turned tail and beat back a hasty low-tide retreat.

Salt ran into my eyes, and the trickle of his wet release matted the fur of my flanks.

Cumming, coming down, panting out jagged beast's breaths in hoarfrost and oceans of flesh jettisoning, fur tangling, forelocks sweat encrusted and our gaping maws gasping, we returned to humanity.

We rolled against the deep wells we'd created, a nude weave of long legs and toned sinew. I suckled the huge bluish welt I'd nipped into the ropes of his neck, he caressed the bruise of his claws grappling my waist.

Whimpering, kissing, wet, hot and not at all finished, this time he had my tits to his mouth and under his tongue, my hands were around his cock, and under to his balls. The scratch of sand dust echoed the lashing of our smooth teeth.

Small shoves and sucks and licks and love found me astride Jacob's goddamn awesome groin, the damp from his dick filling me still dripping from me.

I wanted to keep his seed in me.

_I wanted more._

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" I exclaimed, breathlessly.

He snorted and pulled me against him, hooking his knee behind mine and spreading my legs further so his cock sat bold and strong and ready to go again against my swollen flesh.

"You are so naughty, Jacob."

He raised an eyebrow so fine it looked like a bone-carved angler, "Pot Kettle _Black._"

The way he said it, his last name… _I knew it would be mine t__o__o_.

We would belong to each other.

Already did.

When his hands, those monstrous, strong palms flat to my ass that was pushing back and up and into him again, made soothing, sultry circles on my rear, I retreated enough to steal across his rugged throat with my nose and tongue, a path to the promised land.

Jacob stopped my trail and kissed me with such utter passion I felt again the flash of color and feeling and _just fucking everything_ that had tied us together in an unbreakable knot as soon as Bella let him go.

His heart amped up, his palm to my cheek, his eyes delving into me, "Clearwater. It all makes sense now. _Lucid, translucent._ To my Black. Two sides to the coin. _We were always meant to be, Leah."_

My eyes swamped with tears.

I hugged him so closely I thought I could conjoin with his body. Just to be one, _forever._

Handling his penis, I bent low once more. I looked up, for once, _forever_, into his nougat brown eyes. I licked his head and laughed as his tremendous dick levitated towards my retreating lips; a husky chuckle, deep and filled with emotion though all I could admit to in this moment, having been bound to his being like rawhide biting my flesh was this, _"You are mine, Jacob Black."_

He strove his sumptuous prime meat up through my pursed lips, held my dilated hungry gaze, and wound in and out as I slurped him, supped him, lipped him and ducked completely over him. A striation of air beat out of him from his strapping chest, up his neck out his mouth and those goddamn long erotic lips, "No one else, Leah."

I opened up and swallowed him whole. His hips jerked up and he filled my mouth, my throat, _my heart_, further, _"Oh yes. YES! Leah._"

With my long midnight hair knotted in a fist, he brushed his other hand where my lips met his mouth-watering cock, walking along the wet trail I paved, following my mouth, groaning and almost fucking gone, "_No one else, ever again._"

Lifting up, I twirled my muscle right around his fat head, smiling, _full of pride_.

"My man," I pushed him back to the ground that was craters, ash, dust with our love making.

Crushing me into his lickable majestic physique, so taut and tantalizing, Jacob whipped his head from side to side so our locks were a maze of black on black. Like our hearts, _but those were blessed. And white in raiment._

I sat over him and made love to him. His hips rose and beat and retreated. Jacob's fingers touched, tugged and tested. Slowly, I slanted over him, brushing my breasts to his chest, working his dick in and out.

When he couldn't stop for biting his lip, or holding his breath, or arching his neck or locking his arms back behind his head, Jacob lunged up into me. Until our cries placated the sunrise with streaks of radiating orange and red.

Against our wishes.

This was finality.

What we'd searched for.

Twinned beings. Different, and the same. Passionate, and hasty. Loving, and languourous.

_Bound._

_Infinitely._

To battle, together.

_~~ll~~_

I rolled aside.

Jacob followed me.

_Jacob spooned me._

I hid my smile against his forearm.

Figures my stomach was more insatiable than my libido. The motherfucker grumbled just as I was getting comfortable.

Sniggering against my back, Jacob asked, "Somethin' you wanna' say?"

I reached back to pinch his fine, supple ass, "I could eat a horse, I'm so hungry."

He tweaked my nipples and then tested them with the lightest, most feathery touch from his tough fingertips, "Much as I think you're sexy, that's not really a visual I need, baby."

I rounded my hips to his pelvis and felt his lovely dick against me, "_Hmmph._ What about you then?"

Stifling a fake yawn and stretching full out, Jacob sighed, "I could sleep for a week."

I sat up. He hauled me atop him. Every single part of our bodies was _right._ Aligned. Gasping, I rejoindered, "You calling me boring?"

Laughing broadly, he jostled me, "Not fucking likely, Leah!"

"Good." I slapped against his chest and leapt to my feet. His eyes were glued to my ass and the trim semicircle of my breast. I took his momentary distraction and turned it on him, hunkering down and finding Leah-the-wolf but not before I challenged, "Race ya!"


End file.
